


Imperfect Timing

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Imperfect Timing 'verse [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Drabbles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing to embark on the adventure of a lifetime, Jasper meets a handsome stranger, receives mysterious notes and finds himself wishing he had more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

**Imperfect Timing**  


**parched**

Jasper unlocked the door to his childhood home and quietly set his keys on the entry table. After two days on the bus, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and someplace to crash.

He walked to the kitchen, placing his duffle next to the laundry room before filling a glass at the sink. Cool water passed over parched lips and he drank greedily. He slipped rough fingertips under the wire frames of his glasses before scrubbing his hands over tired eyes and lightly-stubbled cheeks.

Turning to head upstairs, he froze at the sight before him.

  
 **creak**

Suddenly alert, Jasper took a deep breath and sat down at the kitchen table. He glanced at the note atop a small pile of mail, his mother's tidy, compact script welcoming him home and hoping his long trip hadn't been too harrowing.

He put the note aside with trembling fingers and stared at the neat stack of letters. The joints of his chair creaked and groaned as he pushed himself back, balancing precariously on the two rear legs. Jasper braced his hands on the smooth edge of the table and exhaled loudly.

_What the hell are you waiting for, Whitlock?_

  
**violet**

Time seemed to stop moving and the silence of the late hour only served to amplify the sound of Jasper's heartbeat pounding in his ears.

He righted his chair and slowly fanned the letters out across the table, revealing little more than the return addresses. His eyes were immediately drawn to a crisp, heavy-stock envelope with a familiar violet torch imprinted on the parchment.

A hint of a smile formed on Jasper's lips but it was gone in an instant as he scanned the upper corners of the other letters, searching for another envelope with a similar insignia and address.

  
 **twin**

Despite not having opened the first envelope, Jasper knew with certainty that the contents would mean nothing without another from the same sender.

On the verge of admitting defeat, his finger brushed against something hidden between a credit card offer and a charity's plea for help. He might have laughed at the irony had the hidden letter not borne a simple black and white version of the torch logo.

Slowly pushing the rest of the mail aside, Jasper placed the two envelopes in front of him, the original and its less colorful twin containing his fate on the pages within.

  
 **delight**

Jasper picked up the heavy envelope and slipped his finger under the edge, tearing it open and unfolding the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. Whitlock:_

_Welcome to NYU Study Abroad! We are delighted that you will be spending the spring semester with us and look forward to greeting you upon your arrival in Florence on January 25…_

Jasper scanned the rest of the letter before running his fingertips over glossy images of smiling faces that graced the pages of the enclosed brochure. He couldn't quite believe that in a few weeks' time, _he_ was going to be one of those students.

  
 **temper**

A smile formed on Jasper's lips and he allowed himself a few moments of unrestrained joy before his eyes shifted to the unopened letter lying innocently before him. He picked it up, the words _Office of Financial Aid_ silently taunting him from the upper left corner.

It seemed fitting somehow that the envelope lacked the fanfare of the first. The plain white exterior had no colorful graphic. It was lightweight, just heavy enough to contain one or two sheets of paper, not frivolous pamphlets to distract from the important business contained inside.

His excitement tempered, Jasper calmly tore it open.

  
 **evidence**

Jasper's eyes flitted across the page, taking in small bits of information as he kept a running tally in his head.

_Airfare…_

_Tuition…_

_Lodging options…_

_Estimated additional expenses…_

He was overwhelmed, his tense muscles evidence of his growing anxiety as he scanned the rest of the letter.

_NYU students who study abroad keep all the scholarship and financial aid that they normally receive while attending NYU's Washington Square campus._

Jasper's shoulders sagged with relief as he absorbed the full weight of the last statement. He'd have to work like mad for the next several weeks, but it would be enough.

  
 **storm**

Jasper managed to secure a job at his friend Charlotte's family's store. The quirky bookshop had a small café tucked away in one corner and books stacked in every nook and cranny.

Smiling, he breathed in the scent of paper, ink and coffee. There was electricity in the air. As Jasper turned to watch the storm roll in through the large picture window, his eyes gravitated to a man coming in from the rain.

Droplets fell from thick dark hair, running down pale skin and flushed cheeks. The man shifted his gaze until his piercing blue eyes locked with Jasper's.

  
 **guilty**

The man walked toward the coffee bar with his hand raised in greeting. Jasper glanced over his shoulder and saw Charlotte standing behind the counter, checking her watch and looking relieved.

"Hey, Peter. Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" she asked, tossing him a clean apron.

"Sorry Char," he said, his gaze still trained on Jasper. Long fingers combed through wet strands of his hair revealing high cheekbones and full lips turned up in a guilty smile.

Unnerved, Jasper hastily shoved his things into his bag, calling out a quick "See you tomorrow, Charlotte," as he left the store.

  
 **sneak**

The first week at the shop was incredibly busy and Jasper had (mostly) gotten over being awestruck in Peter's presence. Peter had asserted that if good coffee was properly prepared, no additions were needed. Jasper readily agreed and a friendship was born.

Jasper spent breaks in the café, poring over travel books, scribbling in his journal and sneaking looks at Peter. They'd shared several sexually charged glances but never spoke of their obvious mutual attraction.

Jasper genuinely liked Peter. If the timing had been different, he would have made a move, but he was focused on saving money for Italy.

  
 **found**

Peter entered the bookshop and saw Jasper dumping the contents of his bag on the counter.

"Come on. It's got to be here somewhere," Jasper muttered, bending down to make sure nothing had fallen to the floor.

"Hey, Jasper," Peter called, holding Jasper's journal in his hand. "Looking for this?"

"Fuck yes!" Jasper yelled, immediately looking contrite. "I've been searching for it everywhere."

"Charlotte found it in the café last night," Peter said with a shrug.

Jasper opened the cover and saw a mysterious pink Post-It note stuck to the first page.

_You are beautiful. I want to know you._

  
**crouch**

Intrigued, Jasper set out to discover who had left him the note.

One lunch break, he placed his journal on a tiny table in the café and crouched behind the counter. He waited and watched to no avail, though he was admittedly distracted when Peter playfully ruffled his hair and Jasper couldn't help but lean into his touch.

Their flirtation increased as they spent more time together and in a moment of foolish weakness, Jasper asked Peter if _he_ had written the note.

"Jasper, I see you all day, every day. Why would I leave you a Post-It?" he'd replied.

  
 **intimate**

The Post-It notes kept coming, always affixed in places where Jasper was sure to find them. The variation in colors seemed to set the tone for each one.

Hot pink said _: I_ _love your mouth._

Soft purple whispered: _Your mind turns me on._

Orange teased: _Rumpled looks good on you._

Bright blue growled: _Hearing you laugh makes me hard_.

The notes were intimate and Jasper wasn't sure what to think of them, but he kept them all.

He knew if circumstances were different, he would've wanted Peter to come forward as the author of the notes, despite his previous denial.

  
 **flirt**

The holiday shopping frenzy was in full swing and Jasper found himself caught up in the spirit of the season, despite the mysterious notes and his impending departure weighing heavily on his mind.

He worked long hours at the bookshop, taking every shift offered to him, and the positive effects were two-fold.

Not only did his paycheck reflect the fruits of his labor, but he was able to carefully observe the customers bustling around the shop. Jasper took special notice of a handsome blond boy who stopped in several times a week and always greeted him with a flirtatious smile.

  
 **declaration**

Jasper had gotten into the habit of crashing at Peter's after their 12-hour shifts, both collapsing onto the couch in an exhausted heap. As happened occasionally, Jasper woke to Peter asleep next to him, his strong arms tightening around Jasper when he began to stir. Jasper reveled in the closeness for several moments before getting up for work.

He smiled at the note he found that day tucked under his mug.

_I dream about waking up with you._

"They're never yellow," Jasper mused.

"I'd save yellow for big declarations. Yellow is the original and means business, you know?" Peter replied.

  
 **stop**

Jasper should have known it was only a matter of time before they gave in to what their bodies craved. A game was on, beer was flowing and the level of innuendo had reached an all-time high.

When he saw Jasper adjusting himself in his pants, Peter growled, "Fuck it," and straddled him. Jasper pulled Peter down onto his lap and ground their growing erections together. Their lips met in a bruising kiss and heat flooded Jasper's body. He briefly gave in to his desire before forcing himself to pull back and say the opposite of what he wanted.

"Stop."

  
 **strain**

The next day at work was awkward.

Jasper struggled to explain that he didn't fuck around with his friends, especially not right before leaving town, but Peter's eyes hardened as he rambled on. Jasper's attempt to repair the damage only seemed to add more strain to the situation.

For the first time in weeks, Jasper took his break at the coffee shop next door. He did the only thing he could think of to fix things and returned with two giant, foamy concoctions topped with piles of whipped cream.

Peter took one look at the drinks and burst out laughing.

  
 **faint**

Jasper's last two weeks at the bookshop passed quickly.

He couldn't get the feeling of Peter's body against his own out of his mind. There was no denying he wanted Peter, but he refused to fuck up their friendship before leaving for Italy.

The fluffy coffee drinks had served to smooth things over. Although there was residual awkwardness, they still spent most evenings together. Peter even offered to drive Jasper to the airport.

Jasper's next note was a white Post-It, words scrawled in red ink and a faint ring of coffee marring the sticky paper.

_I'll miss writing to you._

  
**anxious**

Jasper's bags were packed and everything was in order. Still, he felt antsy and found himself roaming the dark house looking for a distraction.

He returned to his room and grabbed his journal, thinking he could calm himself by writing about what had him so wound up. Jasper wasn't sure how he was feeling exactly. Excited? A little nervous, maybe? Mostly he felt anxious, as if there was something that needed to be finished before the next chapter of his life could start.

He wasn't used to feeling so unsettled.

And damn it, he was really going to miss Peter.

  
 **goodbye**

Jasper felt foolish. He would see Peter again in the morning on the ride to the airport.

Jasper remembered the feeling of Peter's body pressed tightly against his own and the warmth that had spread through him when they'd kissed. And it was Peter who had respected _his_ boundaries when he'd said they should just be friends because he was leaving.

He flipped his journal open to the page where a pencil saved his place. A yellow Post-It was affixed to the page, the familiar script communicating what Jasper had refused to see.

_When you leave, please don't say goodbye._

  
**clarity**

In a moment of blinding clarity, Jasper crammed his journal in his bag, grabbed his duffle and ran out the door. Jumping in the car, he sped to Peter's apartment.

Jasper didn't care about the time or logistics of getting the car home in the morning. He had things he needed to say to his friend. He chastised himself for being so wrapped up in his future that he'd missed something so obvious happening right before his eyes.

He rapped on the door, hoping he wasn't too late. Peter answered, surprised to see wild-eyed Jasper on his doorstep.

Jasper spoke.

  
 **tickle**

"I'm such an idiot. Of course you wrote the notes! _Fuck_ , this isn't supposed to be happening. I don't even live here and I'm leaving for four months. It's the worst fucking time to be falling for someone, but I am. Christ, I already have…"

Jasper paced back and forth, so caught up in the outpouring of words he didn't notice Peter walking towards him. Startled, he jumped when he felt Peter's arms wrap around his waist and warm breath tickle the back of his neck.

"Don't, Jasper," he whispered. "Don't think about tomorrow. Just be with me. Here. Now."

  
 **crash**

Jasper couldn't, _wouldn't_ , deny Peter's plea.

He turned, his eyes locking with deep blue, and saw nothing but certainty and desire reflected back at him. Their lips met in a feral, hungry kiss and then nothing mattered except tongues sliding into warm mouths, panting breaths and hardening cocks grinding together.

Jasper slid one hand down to Peter's waist while the other grabbed a handful of hair to pull him closer, yet he was unable to get close enough. He thought he would go insane if he had to wait another minute to feel Peter's smooth, bare skin against his own.

  
 **crawl**

Somehow, Jasper was able to pull himself from the haze of lust and need and _now_ that surrounded them, even though the thing he wanted most was to crawl inside Peter to get even closer.

He needed to know that this was what they both wanted, but Peter shifted his hips and preempted Jasper's question with another greedy kiss. He slipped fingertips under the collar of Jasper's shirt, softly stroking the nape of his neck while his other hand began to undo the buttons of Jasper's jeans.

"Wait," Jasper panted into Peter's mouth. "Fuck, I just…I need to see you."

  
 **apple**

Peter pressed a soft kiss to Jasper's lips before pulling away and nodding in understanding. He stepped back, took a deep breath and pulled his t-shirt over his head. His hands went to the waistband of his pajama pants and remained there as he quirked an eyebrow at Jasper.

Jasper tore his own shirt off unceremoniously, barely breaking eye contact. Peter gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, and all Jasper wanted to do was lick a warm wet stripe up his neck.

Peter carefully pulled the waistband over his erection, sliding his pajamas down his legs until they hit the floor.

  
 **open**

A low growl escaped Jasper's throat. He reached for Peter but was denied contact when Peter took two steps back. He shook his head at Jasper and looked pointedly at his jeans.

Never breaking their stare, Jasper slipped out of his shoes, yanked his button-fly open and then pushed his jeans and underwear down over his hips in one quick movement. He stepped out of them, toeing off his socks in the process, and bared all of himself to Peter.

The intensity of Peter's gaze made Jasper feel exposed, completely open. He needed more.

"Fuck you're gorgeous, Peter. C'mere, _please_."

  
 **lazy**

They were careful as they explored each other's bodies, both understanding that this night was about much more than weeks of pent-up lust being set free.

Rough fingertips dragged over smooth flesh leaving tiny bumps in their wake. Breaths and heartbeats quickened as warm hands trailed over arms, chests and backs. Jasper dug his fingertips into Peter's hips and pulled him close, moaning when their hard cocks brushed together.

Peter's hands wove into Jasper's hair, fingers stroking the nape of his neck and trailing up and down his spine while their lips met and tongues tangled in slow, lazy kisses.

  
 **heat**

The intensity built slowly at first.

Bodies trembled and writhed and hands stroked. Mouths licked and sucked and satisfied. Cool, slippery fingers slid into tight heat, stretching carefully.

Soft kisses and murmurs of _I'm sorry_ , _please_ , and _need you_ eased the burn of penetration. Slow deep strokes brought them to the edge while circling hips and teasing withdrawal kept them there.

And then it was too much, their releases spilling into and onto one another as they cried out euphoric curses and each other's names.

Sticky and sated, they dozed and woke and started all over again.

They were insatiable.

  
 **silence**

Peter lifted his head and tilted it toward the clock. Jasper sighed and nodded. They dressed quietly, fingers brushing against bits of bare skin before they were covered up.

Peter made Jasper a steaming mug of coffee, thick and dark and perfect, while he arranged his taxi in the other room. It seemed that they both knew this was to be their goodbye, not an awkward, drawn out scene at the airport.

Standing in Peter's doorway, they wrapped their arms tightly around each other and indulged in a long, chaste kiss.

In the end, no words were spoken at all.

  
 **regret**

The anxiety that had plagued Jasper the night before was replaced with a feeling of calm and the knowledge that everything was as it should be.

He stared out the window, a thousand memories of the past several weeks flickering through his mind. Many were of the bookshop, mysterious notes and, of course, Peter. Others were of things he had only seen in travel books that would soon become the backdrop of his life.

Jasper stuffed his hand into his pocket to pay the taxi driver and discovered a yellow Post-It. He unfolded it, smiling at Peter's note.

_No regrets._


End file.
